My Personal story
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Over the years i have thought up several different scenarios of myself being a hero. This story is of me being just that, but fixing stories that i think need a new ending. So if you don't like how i change a story leave the hate mail in your head, for everyone else i hope you enjoy. Also yes i know i put Chapter 18 on early but it was for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1-The Strange Message

'Ugh, finally… today is over with. Who knew sitting in a class room all day studying for a test two weeks away could make the day seem so long' I think as I walk into the sunlight hissing internally. They keep the inside of the building so dark the light makes me feel slightly like a vampire.

Putting on my sun glasses I walk to the school lobby. My school is near where my mom works so she usually picks me up. Good plan right? Wrong. I get out at 2:50 PM and she gets off at 5 o'clock. So I have to wait for two fracking hours. As long as there isn't another communication screw up and my mom thinks my dad is picking me up causing me to wait another hour. That only happened only once. Now we have a foolproof system where she calls me when she gets off work to check if my dad picked me up.

I enter the lobby and take my usual seat. As I pull out my Ipad it pings. Looking at it I notice it says I have mail. It shouldn't say that since I deleted the Gmail app. Because it never worked and I just accessed my Email off of Safari. After putting in the code I am surprised to see that the Gmail app is back at the bottom of my screen. As I open it up I drop the Ipad as it shocked me. Which is odd considering it has enough rubber and plastic around it to protect it from a six foot drop.

As I pick it back up I look at the message "Your welcome." I have no idea what it means and was about to bring up the game Battle Nations when I see my dad pull up to the side door (The wall is all windows). 'Good now I don't need to sit here for two hours.' I think as I gather my stuff and head out to his car.

"How was your day?" he asks after I put my stuff in the back seat and sat down in the front seat.

"Boring as hell. But then again I'm having to study all day to get ready for this test." I say getting comfortable in the seat. "One strange thing did happen. Well two actually. First my Ipad shocked me. It is covered in rubber and plastic both of which don't conduct electricity. Then somehow I got a message over Gmail through the Gmail App. when I deleted the App. weeks ago."

"Hm. That is strange."

"And I couldn't get mail through it before I deleted it."

"That truly is strange."

After that I put my head phones in and turned on an audio book for the drive home.

When we get home I go to the kitchen and put the things that I didn't eat in my lunch box away. After I put the dogs outside I head down stairs to my room.

Once in my room I plug in my laptop and am about to start typing in another chapter of Ancient Rose but my phone starts ringing. Thinking that it's my friend Kyle I pull it out of my pocket but am surprised to see that it isn't ringing. I then notice that the ringing is coming from my left. As I turn I notice that there is a blinking light on my arm.

When I touch the spot on my arm that the light is on what looks like an Omni-tool from the mass effect game appears. "Hello David." A voice says. It is familiar but I don't recognize it.

"Hello?" I tentatively ask, "Who's this?"

"Really? You don't recognize my voice?"

"No. Now would you kindly tell me who you are?"

"I'm you."

"What?"

"I am your future self. The zap from your Ipad earlier equipped you with this Armor Control Gauntlet so that I would be able to speak with you."

"OOOOKKKK?" I say skeptically.

"Tell you what how about I give you a mission to test your new ACG."

"Ok."

"How are you AI programing skills?"

"My what skills?"

"Hm, I guess we are going to have to give you some training then. Stand by. Also you may want to put something under your nose."

I keep a rag in my room in case I have our dog Gracy in my room and she pees or something. I grab it and as soon as I put it under my nose I get a nose bleed and a headache. "You'll be fine. The ACG is just down loading the information you're going to need for this job."

When the bleeding stops there is a whooshing noise in the main room of the basement. As I go out to see what it was I see a table with a body on it and what looked like a computer next to it, as well as a couple other devices. "Your job is to remove the memories, personality, and some of the programing from this android." He says as I approach and remove the cloth covering its face.

"This is Penny from the show RWBY." I say as I instantly recognize my favorite sub-side caricature.

"That's correct. As you can see she has taken quite a bit of damage. Your job is to turn her basic virtual-intelligence combine it with Reaper code fragments and turn her in to a full on Artificial-Intelligence. Then build her a new body using Replicator blocks for a skeleton, then multi-purpose nanites." (to learn what replicators are watch Stargate.) She should become more human, powerful, durable, easily reparable, and quicker. As well as have some interesting new abilities."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to make her smarter, emotional, and powerful?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Do you want an assistant?"

"It would probably help."

"Wanna do a quick teleport to get one?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well you must remember that you can now go anywhere you want. Any time, place, or even universe. And since our family is a foster home you could always use help taking care of whatever child is living there. And the person would need computer skills. So an android of some kind."

An idea pops into my head as I look for the teleport function, find it, then select where I want to go, "I know just the android."

Ten minutes later I have teleported myself into the video 'Kara : A PS3 new technology' and am standing behind the guy talking to her as she is being assembled. After she yells that she is afraid of being shut off I decloak and say "I'll take her."

The poor guy spins around while yelling "Holly shit! Where did you come from?"

"Where I come from doesn't matter. What does matter is Kara can't be sold because technically she is defective because she is self-aware, so I am offering to take her where nobody will know about it. Besides I need someone like her to help me with a project and take care of a foster child if need be. I can pay for her if that is needed." I say looking over to her and give her a friendly smile.

The man sighs and tells the computer to reassemble her "Just don't tell anyone about this and make it look like you bought her at a store." He says casting a glance to my ACG.

"Will do." I say handing Kara a dress to wear and teleport us home.

For the Kara video: watch?v=lhoYLp8CtXI

I do not own any show, games, movies, or any fictional characters mentioned in this story. This is just me turning my imagination into a story. And a way to explain who and what Martin Bible is in Bioshock RWBY. ENJOY.


	2. Chapter 2-Programing

"Welcome to your new home," I say to Kara as he get back to the house, "Now my dogs will take some time to get use to you but don't worry they are quite friendly. Now the job we are currently faced with is that we need to take the personality and memories from this android over here and upgrade them from their basic VI status to an advanced AI status." I point to Penny, "Do you know how to do that?"

"No. I was programed for basic thing. Nothing this advanced." Kara says looking afraid.

I give her a comforting hug and from her reaction I could tell that she wasn't expecting it. "Don't worry. I'm not going to send you back just because you can't do something. While you're here you are safe. I will train you how to do something if you don't know how to do it already." I say pulling back and giving her a reassuring smile, "Now let's get started."

Two hours later my mom had gotten home and I was explaining everything. "So that's what's going on down stairs. Isn't that cool?" I ask, though my parents are still trying to wrap their heads around me being able to do what I can now.

"So what are you going to be doing?" my mom asks.

"Well at the moment I am rebuilding an android and upgrading it VI."

"Its what?" my dad asks.

"Its Virtual inelegance. Basically she will be smarter and more effective in combat. Her name is Penny and she is from a show called RWBY which is actually made by the same people who made Red vs. Blue. She took some serious damage so my future self tasked me with rebuilding her."

"Do you even know how?" my mother asked.

I point to my ACG "This thing taught me. Remember how in the Matrix they could just download information into a person's head. It's kind of the same thing." I say before motioning for Kara to come up stairs, "Also I needed an assistant to help me. This is Kara an android from a different 'Universe'" I say with air quotes around the word universe, "she can both help me with this project and any house work we may have. But don't think that means you can pile all the chores on her. I am talking about things like mowing the lawn when it's eighty seven degrees out. Otherwise just treat her like a normal person."

She gives her start-up speech minus the part of her being available as a sexual partner (per my request 'don't need mom and dad to get the wrong idea') and they both seem rather impressed by her.

A few hour later when my sister got home I gave her the same speech and she made joke about me being unable to find a normal girlfriend the normal way.

Two weeks later.

"Two weeks and we're still trying to fix her basic programing." I say as I head up stairs for breakfast.

"Problems?' my mom asks as she hands me a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah, Penny's personality and memories were largely intact when we pulled them from her CPU but her programing aka the parts of her mind that makes her follow specific orders and know how to use her weapons was shot to shit, good pancakes by the way, so I have to completely re-make them before I can install the upgrades to her AI."

"If you can go through time, why don't you find her and copy her programing that way?" My dad asks as he enters the room.

"I did. The problem is that her new body will have ten times the power that her last one did, and that is just going to be with her basic functions. Before, she was just built for combat. Now, she can fill any role. She can perform any medical procedure, heavy combat, hand to hand combat, stealth operations, any form of computer work and that just naming a few things. And like I said before, she will have a skeleton of sorts made of replicator bricks, though that is mostly to give her the memory space needed to run all the calculations needed to use all the different systems. So I need to program those to just work as storage and a skeleton for the nanites that will make up the rest of her. Now those are going to be a bitch to program."

"Why's that?" my mom asks as she sits next to my dad.

"Well for one thing they will need to be able to form her appearance, secondly they will need to be able to interface with any form of technology, either to hack it or analyze it, then they need to be able to work together to form things like the digistruct module."

"Well then can't you just copy the programing of the ones from Stargate?"

I look at my dad for a second and then I slap my head for not thinking of that earlier. "Wait. That'll only half work. After I get the copies I will need to delete a lot of their programing. Still," I say getting up, "It will cut my work time in half."

An hour later I was sitting on a ledge overlooking a city made by the Replicators from the show Stargate Atlantis. Unlike their counterparts in the original show these ones were made from nanites. So now, I am just sitting on a ledge trying to figure out how I am going to do this when a new idea hits me. I activate my ACG and teleport to the lab of one of the few people who might be able to help me.

Dr. Rodney Mckay. This guy is as brilliant as Sheldon from Big Bang Theory but isn't as stupidly annoying. Though he can still be a pussy at times. As I teleport into his office I find him talking to Dr. Jennifer Keller the head medical officer. I wait for them to finish their conversation since they don't seem to notice my entry.

She leaves and he goes to work on one of the many monitors. "Hello." I say and have to suppress a laugh when he falls off his chair in fright.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asks as he scrambles to his feet.

"Chill. I just need some help with a project, you can change your pants later."

"First off I didn't mess myself thank you and secondly this is a highly secret government operation. How did you get here?"

"That's not important," I say as I teleport my equipment into the room, "as I said I need some help. I need to program several different things for this one android. First off as you can see the skeleton is made from replicator blocks, don't worry their completely wiped of all their former programing, secondly the rest of her is made up of nanites similar to the replicators of this galaxy, thirdly her personality and memories are intact but the rest of her programing isn't and even if it was it would need updating for all the new equipment she will have, and finally once her VI is reconstructed," I show him the reaper code, "it will be modified with this code. Think you can help me do it?" I ask knowing that he won't be able to resist the challenge.

His eyes are still on the screen, and by the way he's looking at it I can tell he's impressed by the technology I have at my disposal. "So you're trying to program two highly advanced alien technologies and an Artificial Intelligence all for one android?" he says, turning to me.

"Yep."

"And you want my help?"

"Yours and any other help I can get."

He thinks for a second "We may be able to use the programing from some of the replicator samples we have."

"Well then," I walk over to the computer, "Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3-Teasting

Two months later.

"Well despite all the distractions we're almost done." Mckay says taking a sip of coffee, "How are we supposed to test the different systems?"

"I was planning to put her in a situation where first she would learn how to use her new equipment while at the same time have to use it to get out of a variety of different situations. But first we will need to make sure her AI is stable."

"How do you plan on doing that?" a voice behind me says. I turn around and see that it's Richard Woolsey the current person in charge of the Atlantis facility, he and I haven't really seen eye to eye seeing as how I technically snuck into a city made by ancient aliens that resides on a planet in different galaxy. But at one point when this place was under attack and I saved his former lawyer butt from a wraith he began to trust me, especially when I used the digistruct module to give the soldiers better weapons.

"Come now, a magician never reveals his tricks." I say.

Another two months later.

She woke up with a gasp. Looking around she sees that she's in some kind of medical ward.

"He..o ca… er.. e." a voice from across the room said.

Slowly moving to the end of the bed the girl saw that she was naked. Grabbing the sheet she pulled it around herself, and stood up. Her legs were shaky and walking was difficult but she eventually got to the other side of the room and found the source of the voice. It was coming from a radio that appeared to be damaged.

As she went to reach for it some kind of silver goo came from her hand and it seemed to melt the radio. She was about to let out a disappointed sigh. Then the words 'integrating technology' appeared in her field of vision.

Then suddenly "Hello can you hear me?" rang out clear as day.

"Who's there!" the girl screamed as she looked around the room.

"Ah good you were able to integrate the radio into your systems. My name is David and you are Penny. You were an advanced android that took some heavy damage but I was able to save your mind and even upgrade it. I'm glad to see that you've awoken, but we need to get you out of there. The facility you're in is under attack and I can't teleport in there and get you. I know you just woke up but you are going to have to fight your way through the facility to get to the landing pad outside so I can pick you up."

"Ok. But first tell me want happened to my friends."

"Your friends from team RWBY are fine and I will answer all your questions but right now you need to get armored up. First recover the nanites on the table." She put her hand on the silver goo and it was absorbed into her hand, "Cool isn't it? The nanites make it so you can integrate any technology for your own use. Now there is a locker on the wall over there. Open it up and you will find blueprint modules for clothes and a weapon.

Penny walked over to the locker, opened it, and pulled one of the blueprint devices out. As she wondered what to do with it a bunch of blue squiggly lines appeared in her vision then the words 'Blueprint Downloaded.' Popped up.

"Ok now try to access your digistruct module and tell it to equip the clothing."

A minute later she found the program and activated it, a second later she was dressed in her usual attire and was downloading the blueprint for some kind of assault rifle.

"In time you will learn how to access some of your old weapons but for now you have to work with this."

"What kind of upgrades did you give me? I feel different."

"Well that right there is one of them. We took you from just a simple VI and turned you into a fully aware and feeling AI. Now we don't have time for this at the moment so make your way out of the facility. I will guide you and tell you of different new powers you have."

As I guide penny through the facility I have Mckay looking over the readings coming from her "Well how is everything?" I ask.

"Looking good so far. I must say this would actually be a good way to test soldiers or even to see how a person would handle a situation like this.

"Well the way this place is made only a person like Penny would be able to get through it. However with some modifications we might be able to do just that." I say noticing that Penny is nearing one of the wraiths we captured and put in the testing area to test Penny's weapon handling.

"Hold on there Penny. There is an enemy around the corner. There is just one but you may want to equip your weapon with a silencer so no others hear you take it out. Also activate the Heads up display."

Penny digistructed the silencer and equipped it. It took her a moment but she eventually found the Heads up display menue. She took a look around the corner and when she saw the wraith she was about to ask what it was when David came back over the radio, "That creature is called a wraith. Real nasty creatures. And before you say anything activate stealth mode on your radio. That way you can send thoughts through the radio instead of speaking. That way you won't alert enemies to your position."

She nods, activates stealth mode, and then takes the wraith down. 'Good work' appeared in a small box on her heads up display.

About half an hour later she noticed a large group on the motion sensor of the HUD. "Ok Penny, You won't be able to fight your way through this group so you're going to have to use stealth to get around them. Try to find a vent to crawl through. Activate the x-ray vision to see enemies through walls so you know when to move in and out of cover. Also use invisibility sparingly, until we can finish your upgrades you will have a limited time to be invisible until it will need to recharge."

Penny saw an air vent a few feet away so she carefully made her way across the room to it behind some boxes. When she got to the last one she activated the invisibility and made the last bit of distance to it. She carefully removed the covering and then crawled in.

"Hold on I'm sending you a map of the ventilation systems." Her motion detector disappeared and reappeared with a mini map behind it.

She came to a junction and a small green arrow appeared on the mini map pointing to the right. She took it and then came to a vertical air duct. "This should take you up to the final floor. After that all you need to do is go up the stair case to the helipad."

As she started up the ladder she heard the faint sound of gun fire. "What's that?"

"Automated turrets keeping the above ground sections clear for you. Now keep going you're almost there."

"Well… I would say that she's good to go." I say as I watch Penny get airlifted away from the facility, "remind me to send your wraith friend Todd a thank you for lending us those troops."

"Yes well she may be able to follow instructions and preform basic combat but we still have a lot to do before you send her back to wherever she's from." Mckay says to which I agree.


	4. Chapter 4-The not so Lonely Shepard

"Your time is at an end, you must decide." The boy said before disappearing.

'She must decide. The ending of this game was such epic bullshit. Well nothing I can do about that. All I can do is change things up a bit. Like use this here Ace in the Hole.'

'How the hell am I supposed to choose the fate of the galaxy.' She thought slowly making her way to the middle of the platform, 'Either partially kill myself, completely kill myself or commit genocide and kill all synthetic life in the galaxy.'

"Hey commander." A familiar voice said behind her.

"What?!"

*Pow*

Even I wince when the Commander took the knock-out blow. With her face already looking like a bruised cutting board the pain alone probably put her out.

"My turn." My associate said to her.

"You remember which one to choose?" I ask her.

"Yeah I got it. Synthesis. *sigh* Thanks for at least letting me have this opportunity."

"Hey, you deserve at least some recognition. First your sacrifice saves the Commander now the galaxy. Sorry that you have to keep sacrificing though."

"It's no big deal. It's what I was made for."

"This isn't correct. The decision is meant for the commander." The Catalyst said.

She looks at it while I pick up Shepard, "Honey, I am Commander Shepard," she looks at me, "Don't forget the Admiral. Remember he passed out down stairs."

*commander… Commanderrrr* A voice said. It sounded like the person was under water.

"Ugh… not now just a few more minutes." Shepard said before a pair of blue lips met hers and she opened her eyes to see Liara pulling away from her and smiling, "Oh hey Liara… Where am I?" She said looking around not familiar with the interior of the ship they were on.

"Well, Ah… Damn it, you'd have to promise not to freak out." A voice she recognized at too well said.

"Anderson?" She said her voice full of hope.

Anderson stepped out of the shadows, "That's right Commander. You didn't think I was just going to die and let you get all the glory now did you?"

Shepard laugh then cringed it pain. She looked down and finally noticed something important staring her in the face. She looked at Liara then at Anderson, "Why are we glowing?"

"From what they've told us the Crucible released a wave of energy that bonded a synthetic overlay on DNA. Everything is now a perfect combination of organics and synthetics." Liara said.

"They?" Shepard asked, though she thought she knew the answer.

"As we have said Shepard," A loud deep voice said, "We have been the Harbingers of your perfection."

"Liara, Honey, please tell me we aren't where I think we are."

"We are Shepard. We are inside Harbinger. They too were affected by the energy wave. They have been helping rebuild. But there is one thing that they have been wanting to know… What happened on the Citadel after Anderson got shot?"

"I… don't know. All I remember is someone calling out to me then getting knocked out."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah it sort of sounded like… the…"

"Shepard?" Liara asked. Concern in her voice.

"It was that clone of her." A new voice said.

I walk into the room, ther're clearly startled by my entrance and my declaration.

"The clone?" Shepard asks, clearly confused.

"I saved her. And eventually convinced her to take your place." I let out a small laugh, "She actually isn't the only one that I've saved thanks to this." I say holing up the ACG.

"Shepard Commander." An all too familiar Geth said walking into the room.

"Legion?" If Shepard's smile had been big before it was surely hurting more than her other wounds now.

"Not just him. Saved other members of crew." A familiar voice said at light speed.

"Hey take it easy Adams, I got pulled out of an actual battle. I got shot while doing it to."

"Yeah well I was in critical condition after that explosion on the Normandy. So stop your complaining Alenko."

"At least you had just physical wounds. He had to go routing through my brain with this Reaper and seal big holes in my stomach to save me." An Asari said.

"He even got us. Though I don't know how." A Turian's voice said. Shepard looked and saw that it was Primarch Vicus's son next to Nihlus of all people.

"Damn," Shepard said, "who haven't you save?"

"Well I couldn't save Thane. Even if I could have stopped him from getting stabbed I have no idea what his all-around condition was like how much damage had been done."

*sigh* "Damn, Well at least you saved some friends. Although I don't know who she is." Shepard said, pointing to the Asari.

"Come now… do I not look the spitting image of my mother. Or maybe my sister."

"Rila? I thought you died in that explosion."

"Yeah well a quick teleport took me from next to the bomb to an advanced med bay where they used something called Bio-Gel to fill the holes."

"Bio-Gel is a mixture cells that have blank DNA and nanites designed to take the cells to damaged areas of the body and turn them into whatever cells are needed to repair the damage. It can literally be used on any living creature for any wound." I say, "There is one other person but she's in intensive care until we can put her thoughts back in order as well. But seeing as how badly she's been indoctrinated it may take a while."

"Let me guess," Shepard said, "Benezia."

"Bingo!" I say with a smile.

"Well… when I get back onto my feet I'm going to have to ask her what she thinks of me being with Liara." Shepard said looking over at her Bondmate.

"I'm sure she would approve," Liara said.

"If not insist," Anderson said, "While you've been in here you have receive proposals from people from just about every race. Hell even a few Vorcha."

"Well there's an… interesting thought." Shepard said through clenched teeth as a wave of pain hit her.

"I think we should let her get to sleep." I say to which everyone agrees.

As we leave Liara gives Shepard a big kiss, "Get well soon love." She said before leaving.

About ten months later. Benezia's Estate. Just outside of Thessia's new capital city. A replacement for the original which was completely destroyed.

"This has got to be the most interesting, and televised wedding I have ever known." I say referring to the fact that after a Cristian preacher had performed a ceremony Rex had decided to push him out of the way and preform a Krogan one. Then Just for the hell of it Tali 'being an Admiral' went after him, followed by Mordin followed by Garrus though they had no actual authority to, then both Benezia 'fresh out of the hospital' and Aethyta, and finally Admiral Hacket did a traditional military field ceremony.

When they were half way through Mordin's service Shepard and Liara were sitting in chairs with their shoes off having been standing for over an hour and it continued on for another three. Benezia and Aethyta had linked them bioticly, and Shepard thought she saw Jack dozing on Miranda's shoulder. It had put a smile to the commanders' lips. She had always thought that they would get together.

And there must have been a reporter for every major news company in the galaxy streaming it live.

Then there were some of the guests. Samara came with her daughters. And Aria had come with Counselor Tevos. Joker brought EDI. Trainer brought a copy of EDI 'basically I made a copy of EDI and gave her a body that Trainer helped personalize. Though her design was a lot like what I had done for Penny, though of cource she looked different. And trainer had wanted to make her as human as possible, mostly being able to feel, everything'. Primarch Victus had come with his wife and son. Kasumi came with Jondum Bau. Nilus had brought Andromeda, a girl he saved the first time he went to Eden Prime. It had been on a mission with 'who else' Saren to fight a group of Krogan raiders Saren had hired to attack the colony. He had become sort of a father to her and she had even taken his last name. She and Garrus were dating and she had originally been the reason he had gone to Omega. (see link below)

After the sevice I talked to a few different people. My conversation with Mordin led to me funding a research facility for him and Mealon while being monitored by Samara, 'Neither forgetting Melon's experiments to cure the genophage' to find a cure for the Ardat-Yakshi disorder.

I watched Garrus ask Nilus if he could have Andromeda's hand in marriage. He said he may. They then 'along with Grunt, Jack, Aria, Wrex, Jacob, Zaeed, and Ashley' started shooting empty bottles of champagne both on a rail and tossed in the air. I joined in a little with a Black Widow X rifle 'fully modified' and when I left I gave it to Garrus as a gift.

An hour later I went inside to look for a bathroom and found Aria and Tevos in a compromising position in one while Jack and Miranda were in a similar one in another. I finally decided to use the master bathroom only to get trapped in it when Kasumi and Jondum Bau commandeered the bedroom for their own uses. I did a quick teleport to escape before any moaning started.

Once outside I found Benezia 'looking kind of skittish 'not surprising' I told her that she would need the entire house sterilized. She didn't look surprised, "Boy when you get to be my age you know when people have snuck off from a wedding for a 'quickie'" she said.

"Who went where for what now?" Aethyta asked, walking up behind me.

"Several people inside for a quickie." Banezia said.

"Professor Plum in the library with a lead pipe." Shepard said referring to the old murder mystery "Clue". Neither Asari got the joke.

"Where's Jevek? I thought he would be here?" Benezia asked referring to the Prothian Shepard released from a 50,000 year cryo sleep.

"I never liked the way he looked at Liara and told him such was the reason I didn't want him to come. He responded by telling me that if he did the customs of his people would dictate we fight to the death for her. And that he preferred living opposed to me completely brutalizing him." Shepard said getting a laugh from the three of us.

Hours later we were all saying our goodnights 'everyone was staying at the estates guest houses' when I pulled Shepard off to the side towards the garden area, where surprisingly there was hedge maze. I took her to the middle to show her a little something I had done. There in the center of the maze I had put a head stone.

"What's that for?" she asked. I motioned her forward.

Carved into the stone were the words 'The second Shepard. The woman who was made to sacrifice her flesh for the original then gave her life for the galaxy."

"What do you think? Is it ok?" I ask.

"She may have tried to take everything from me but in the end she help me keep it all. Thanks to your intervention that is," She turned to me, "Why have you done all this for all of us?"

"I like happy endings." I say as I teleport out. But not without leaving one last gift for the Commander. And injector with a substance to give her the lifespan of an Asari.

Link to the Andromeda Series gallery/32800867/ME-1-Andromeda-Series#/art/ME-1-Andromeda-Series-Chap-1-259856056?_sid=6ccdf35e

Good story but I prefer a paragon femshep.


	5. Chapter 5-Innocence Lost

The hospital is small, dark, and it stinks. Then again I'm in the Soviet Union in 1934. I find the room of Yelizaveta "Liza" Gryshchenko. 'Note to self, need to shorten that if she agrees to my assistance.' I enter the room and immediately spot her, she's hard to miss seeing as she's the only five almost six year old here. 'Too young' I think as I look at her as she talks to her mother, 'Too young to be here in this section of a hospital. Her bastard grandfather will pay for what he did to her.'

The door squeaks as I open it and they look at me with a mix of curiosity and fear. I bring up the digistruct module on my ACG and remove my power armor. I had customized it myself as a mix of Mjiolinir armor 'Halo', Nano armor (Crisis 2 and 3), The time suit from Time Shift, a shield devise from boarderlands 2, The TMD from Singularity, the Iron man flight systems, Connecticut's armor ability from Red vs. Blue, and a few others. The effect was a mildly scary suit that I should have removed before entering the room.

Liza says something in I think Russian that I don't understand. I use a spell I learned awhile back and ask her to repeat herself. "Who are you?" she asks timidly.

"My name is David Quanieto Quantear. (Quan-eetoh, Quan-tear. Tear like tear paper) and I am here because I have an offer for you that you can't really refuse. Well not if you want to keep that 6.6 lb. ball of trouble of yours safe."

She looks down at herself. Mostly at her belly. Her seventy year old grandfather had raped her, not knowing that for some reason her body had begun menstruating early in life. She was only five at the time. I have no idea what people who do that see in girls that young. And I never want to. I never what to even guess what might be in their heads.

He had gotten her pregnant. I had learned of her because of my dad commenting on another rape story that was on the news and then talking about her story or a story similar to hers. Needless to say, I was angered. I looked her up and had found that the child had died during the birth but could have been saved if they had gotten it out in time, and needless to say it got my protective knight in shining power armor instincts going.

Now let me just say that I hate hearing that a baby had died before getting any chance at life. So I decided to look at the options. Stop the rape, baby never exists. Just label me a murderer right there. Do nothing. Not an option. Save the baby. Only half the job. Save the baby and take her and her mother to a place where they would have an easy life and a possible future. BINGO! "I'm able to take you and your child someplace where you could live a good peaceful life and have a good future. One that doesn't include your grandfather getting another chance of doing this to you again." I say and she instantly looks up at me.

"Where?" her mother asks.

"In America," I say to her then look back down at Liza, "But this offer only extends to you. Your family won't be able to join you," I see her instantly grip her mother's hand, "There'll be someone to take care of your family it's just if they come they might want to bring that monster with them. This way you'll never have to worry about that."

"But I could never leave them." Liza says.

"Will she get a good education?" her mother asks.

"The best. I'll make sure of it. And she will be able to go to college. All expenses paid she will never have to worry about anything." I say looking to my watch. 'Not much time left. Even if they say no we need to wrap this up so I can get her into a better medical facility than this.'

"May we have a moment?" the mother asks. I nod and wait outside the room for a few minutes before they call me back in.

Liza looks sullen and sad, "I'll go." She says rubbing her belly. 'Uh-oh' I think.

"Good good. But for now we need to go someplace better than this." I say bringing up the teleport menu on the ACG and take us to the medical center of my main base of operations at the moment.

It's a large underground complex that puts all others in movies put together to shame. The medical center has technology from all over the place; Movies, video games, TV shows, and books. Liza's given an injection of medical nanites and taken to a bed.

Three days later.

"How're you feeling?" I ask Liza. She's holding her baby, 'this is an image that I will never be able to forget.' I think as she looks up at me.

"How am I supposed to care for her? I've only just turned six." She asks with worry in her eyes.

I kneel next to her, "I have a friend who will help you," I say, rubbing a finger over the baby's cheek, "But until she's ready to know, it may be better if she thinks you're her sister."

"That's what I think to." She says.

The door opens and her mother and father walk in, "It was close," I say, "it was very, very close. But, she made it and they are both healthy. Since this may be the last time you see each other I'm going to step out of the room and let you talk." I say, leaving the room and closing the door.

Four years later

"Welcome to my school Liza," Principal Prickly says as we begin Liza's enrolment into Third Street school.

I've had Kara home school her until her daughter could enter preschool and now I'm enrolling her in the school of one of my favorite TV shows from growing up.

"Hi." Liza says, tentative, still afraid of men. A result of rapes, the woman never trusts men ever again.

"Principal Prickly, if it would be ok with you I think Liza would prefer to take a tour of the school while we talk. Isn't that right?" I ask, and get a nod in return.

"Ok fine by me," he presses a button on his intercom, "Ms. Lemon who do we have out there at the moment?"

"That would be Spinelli sir." Ms. Lemon says.

"Send her in please." Prickly says.

The door opens and Spinelli walks in, wearing her usual tom boy attire. "Yeah." she says in a bored tone.

"Spinelli I want you to show Liza here around the school…"

"And maybe introduce her to some of your friends," I say, interrupting the principal, "But if she acts a little shy or even scared towards them don't pressure her ok?" I ask kindly.

"Ok, come on new kid, first I had better introduce you to King Bob. Get that out of the way." She says as she closes the door.

I wait a few seconds before turning back to Prickly, "If anyone especially a boy makes her cry for any reason, I want you to throw the book at them." I say with a dangerous tone of voice and a death glare.

"Is there something I should know about her?" he asks.

I sigh, "Call her teacher, the nurse, and whoever watches over the students at recess." I say.

He calls the people over the intercom and we wait about four minutes for them to get here during which him and I switch seats.

"What's this about?" Ms. Finster asks as she arrives last.

I sit there for a moment, thinking, I start with the fact that Liza's from 1934, then move onto the subject of what happened to her.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes before the nurse speaks up, "Do you happen to have supplies for her… um… monthlies?" she asks.

I was expecting this so I open the briefcase I brought with me and give her everything she would need, "She takes a medication that both gives her lighter periods and I think, makes her have them either every three or every four months." I say.

"Hm. Well don't worry about her, while she is on my watch she will be safe from any who might pick on her for any reason." Ms. Finster says.

"Dido." Ms. Grotkey says.

"Good. Now her daughter is currently in preschool but they will both attend here for a few years. During that time don't tell her that they aren't sisters. She doesn't know. And we don't want her to until she is old enough to understand." I say looking around, "So that means don't tell anyone."

"Hey 'loose lips sink ships'" Ms. Finster says using an old WWII saying.

"Exactly." I say standing up, "Now let's finish the enrollment paperwork."

"So that was King Bob," Spinelli said, moving away from the classroom door, "So what do you wanna see next?"

"Um, the library. I may spend most of my time in there." Liza says still looking timid her accent a little heavy from nerves.

"Huh, there is actually a girl in there who spends most of her recesses there to. We know her reasons but what are yours?" Spinelli asks leaning against a wall.

"I just don't want to be around men. I've had bad experiences with them." Liza answers.

"Hm well before you lock yourself in the library you should come outside with my friends and I. They will treat you with the utmost respect, and help you in any situation. Trust me, once our pall Mikey tore his pants and the rest of the guys tore theirs so he wouldn't have to bare the embarrassment alone." Spinelli said.

"They sound great but this goes beyond anything you could possibly… *sniffle* imagine at your age." Liza said on the verge of tears.

"My age? We're the same age what could you have possibly done that I haven't?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Liza said running off.

"Hey wait!" Spinelli said running after her, catching up to her in front of the door to the Pale Kids room, "That's the door to the pale kids room. Their ok, just nerdy. Usually they stay inside reading comic books and playing RPG games." Spinelli said, trying to catch her breath, "Why'd you ruuuuuun." She said before getting tackled by Liza who broke out crying. Really loud hiccupping sobs that echoed through the halls.

The door opened and Frank 'Knarf' Sedgewick looked out at them, "What's going on out here?" he asked looking at the scene in front of him.

"Could we come in? Maybe have something to drink? This girls new and she's apparently got something on her mind."

Three minutes later they were sitting in the Pale kids' room. Liza was still latched onto Spinelli crying into her shoulder, while Knarf made herbal tea, "I hope you don't mind tea. It looks like she needs something calming instead of something like soda."

"Tea is fine." Spinelli said.

"So why's she crying?" Yendor one of the other pale kids asked.

"I don't know. She just said she doesn't trust men because of something that had happened in her past and then she started crying."

"Hm, there are many reasons why a girl would not trust men," Events said, "One is particularly bad." He said moving next to Liza who clung tighter to Spinelli, "Who was he?" he asked.

"My grandpa."

*Sigh* "Spinelli, have you ever heard the term 'rape' before?"

"Principal Prickly I just heard a girl crying quite loudly in the hall near the pale kids' room." Comes over the intercom in Principal Prickly's office.

I look up from the paper work, I activate my ACG and look into the situation, letting out a sigh when I find out what happened, "It's ok, Spinelli accidently brought up the subject of men. It looks like those pale kids are giving them tea while Spinelli comforts her. It looks like she has it handled."

"Hmm, well then I'll let her take care of it. If you think it's ok."

"I think it would be good for Spinelli to turn some of her anger into protective instincts." I say as I listen to Events talk to Spinelli.

"Ok now I'm really angry." Spinelli said, "Liza consider me your new protector while you're at this school."

By now Liza had stopped crying but she was still sobbing, "Thank you."

"And if you ever need a place to have a quiet place to be for a while, just come here. We can go to the library if you want privacy." Knarf said, he looked to Events, "Where did you learn all that?"

"I read the paper with my dad in the mornings. A while ago I saw an article about a girl who had been raped while at a party. I asked my dad about it and he dogged the question with the whole 'when you're older' saying. So I did some research online, and let me tell you, it shows how far our once proud race has fallen." Events said.

Spinelli noticed that Liza had stopped sodding and was now snoozing on her shoulder, "Hey since Principal Prickly probably knows by now what happened to her could one of you guys go tell him that she's down here and is asleep on my shoulder. And that I may not be able to get back to class for a while?"

Knarf nodded his head, "I'll go, Come on guys let's go so they can have some peace and quiet."

They left the room and Spinelli was left alone with Liza. She felt strange around the new girl, like she just wanted to keep her safe from everything in the world. She smiled and carried Liza to the small couch in the room. She got comfortable and then adjusted Liza so that she was comfortable and then drifted off to sleep.

Fourteen years later

I left Liza and her daughter in Kara's hands, as well as the hands of a clone I had made of myself to watch over them while I was away.

I returned to see how she was doing as a senior in a Community College. She had apparently warmed up to T.J. and the rest of his friends, but she mostly stayed around Spinelli and surprisingly the pale kids.

She and Spinelli spent most of their time together, doing things like going to movies, shopping for shoes (or in Spinelli's case combat boots), or just hanging out at one of their houses watching old movies.

From time to time there had been some tension between Liza and Jenna (The name of her daughter. I had to make one up for her.) mostly from Liza acting like a mother and Jenna having none of it.

As I approached the door I could hear the yelling. "You aren't going to the party and that's final." I head Liza say.

"Why not? You're going"

"I'm older than you, and I'm careful about what I do."

I enter the house and stand at the door to the kitchen.

"You wanna know what you aren't? My mother. You aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do."

Liza glared at her before stomping up stairs, not even noticing me, saying, "That is it, That is it… THAT IS IT."

A tendril of fear enters my stomach.

"Uh-oh you made her mad." A familiar voice says. I enter the kitchen and see Spinelli standing in front of the sink washing a plate. Some loser of a guy is standing there, he looks like an extra from a Goth rock band.

Liza re-enters the kitchen with a pink plastic binder and rams it into Jenna's chest.

"What's this?" Jenna asks, opening it.

"You've always wondered who your parents are. Well here's all you want to know. In almost every gory detail" Liza says, her voice dripping with venom.

I look over Jenna's shoulder at a police report, birth certificate (Quantear issue), a few pictures, and an arrest report. "What is all this?" Jenna asks looking at it all.

"No you're not adopted, but you're parents weren't mine."

Jenna's face goes chalk white and she looks at Liza with a horrified expression. "Liza, what… is… this?"

The loser looks at the birth certificate as well as Spinelli. Both look to Liza with wide eyes, "Liza, did he…?" Spinelli asked before putting a hand to her mouth. Surprising me that she was never told this.

"I was five when I began menstruating for some reason," Liza said looking to Jenna, "When grandfather raped me. He didn't know, and it surprised him all the more when we all found out I was pregnant, with you." she finished with a sneer, "David came and took me away from all the pain and even saved you from dying at birth. So now you know! I'm not your sister I really am your mother." She said with tears in her eyes as she began to sob, "Go to the damn party if you want. I'll be waiting here when you call me for a ride home."

Jenna was stunned, looking at pictures of the girl she had for so long thought was her sister pregnant with her. "Liza… mom…" she said tentatively not quite sure of herself, she dropped the pictures and hugged Liza, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said tearing up herself.

"Damn," the guy says, "and here I the weirdest family problem was when my dad confused my mom with her twin sister, and nobody noticed till she called the next day wondering where he was." he said getting a chuckle from everyone.

Three hours later Jenna was upstairs sleeping having decided to not go to the party. The Goth guy had gone home after swearing to secrecy and Spinelli was sitting on the couch next to Liza, "Why didn't you ever tell me that Jenna was really your daughter?"

"Because, I didn't want you to think I was a freak for having a daughter a few days after I turned six." Liza said.

Spinelli turned Liza so that she was facing her, "Liza I would never think you're a freak. Remember what I said to you the day we met? I said I would always protect you. And that's…" she pauses to take a breath, "That's what I intend to do." She said, and she kissed her.

When I learned of Liza I researcher her to see if she was real. She was. Everything I said about her from how she started menstruating early to her losing the child was real. And the story plagued my mind almost demanding I change it. So I did. I haven't been able to write anything else because of how this story plagued my mind. Inspirational writers block. I have invented it. So tune in next week for when I post a happy story and not a dreary one like this.

 **I know i may get hate for this but i don't care. I wanted to give her a guardian an Spinelli seemed like a good choice.**


	6. Chapter 6-Field of Daisies

I watch from the trees as the five children talk amongst themselves. They just escaped the training facility and were talking about what their families would think of their return. I mostly watch the one girl in the group. Daisy. She is the one I am here to save. But for now… I just watch.

Days later.

I watch as she heads through her home town. Nobody seems to confuse her for her clone. Either because she looks more masculine or because she is walking. She stops in front of the fountain remembering the day she was taken. As she pulls the dog tags from her neck I decloak and grab her wrist, "Hold on to those for a minute. I have an offer for you." I say, as she stares at me in my white robes.

As we walk to her home I explain how she had been replaced with a clone, watching as anger burns white hot across her face. When I explain the clones condition and how she would die soon if nothing was done I give her a choice. Kill a basically defenseless child and be unable to reintegrate into her old life, or follow my instructions and gain one hell of a partner.

She sighs and takes the second option so I lead us to an alley and bring up my ACG. When I find the function I want I put my hand on her shoulder and watch as a wave of energy moves across her. She's frightened at first but then I hold up a mirror. She looks and is stunned by the effect. She's slightly taller, a shade tanner, her hair and eyes are a different color, she's in a cadet uniform, and her figure is more filled out.

"What is that?" she asks looking at my ACG as I make myself look like an older male version of her.

"A disguise device. Now, when we get to the door your name is Cadet Liliana Nalaar (Look at my story Chandra's story) and I am your father Colonel Nalaar. We're here on behalf of Dr. Halsey to offer their daughter a possible cure to her condition. But if they accept the offer which I know they will she will be required to enter the Spartan program with you as her instructor and future partner." I say as we exit the alley and continue on our way to the house.

"*sigh* I don't like this, but I guess I can deal with it. If what you say is true, I'm no longer their daughter. And I guess it could be useful to partner up with someone who will think as I do." She says, looking like she's warming up to the idea.

We get to the house and she spots the clone. The differences between them are exponential. She's 'softer' looking, no muscle, no scares form training, her hair is longer, and she has an innocent aura to her. Daisy walks over to her and I ring the bell, taking my hat off as I hear someone come to the door.

A woman answers and is surprised to see a 'UNSC Colonel' on her doorstep, "Hello ma'am, my name is Colonel Nalaar, and I'm here on behalf of Dr. Catherine Halsey who has a most interesting and beneficial proposition for you. May I enter?" I say, watching as she looks over at 'Liliana' and 'Daisy' talking.

"Who's that talking to my daughter?" the woman asks as she's joined by another woman who is holding a book, 'Where the Red Fern Grows.' A classic, and a book I can easily say is a good read.

"That's my daughter Liliana. She should be in the academy but she asked if she could tag along and see what it's like to be on another planet. This is actually her first time on a planet other than Reach." I say. The woman nods and allows me to enter her home where I'm greeted by her book club.

'Shit! Witnesses. Need to be careful with my wording.' I think as I take a seat next to a woman who immediately scans my hands for a ring. "Not married ma'am. Divorced, the wife couldn't handle the secrets I'm forced to carry or the time I spend away from home." I say hoping it discourages her.

"Oh don't worry. I aint looking for a husband," she says getting an eye role from everyone in the room, including me.

I turn to Daisy's mother, "Ma'am the person I represent has the ability to save your daughter, but if she does your daughter will be entered in to the Spartan II program. It's an experimental program accepting cadets like my daughter and giving them advanced training, equipment, and resources to make them the best of the UNSC. Now if you accept this offer, I will guarantee that she will make a full recovery, and I will have my daughter look after her for you."

She looks up as I talk when her husband walks in the room. They share a moment of silent communication and then she looks back to me and nods, "Do it."

Outside.

"I know who you are." The clone says to Daisy, catching her off guard.

"What?" Daisy asks not understanding.

"Every now and again I have this dream where I'm stronger and faster than normal kids my age. I may not like where I am, but I have a feeling that my part in life is an important one," she looks to daisy, "But it isn't a dream, is it? Somehow we're connected enough for me to catch glimpses of your life. And somehow I knew you were coming for a while now, wanting to take back what's yours."

She pulls a little bear connected to a string from her pocket, like what you would use to decorate a phone with, and hands it to Daisy, "Here, I think you will find more joy from this than I will."

Daisy takes the little bear and looks at it for a moment before pulling her dog tags from her pocket and handing them to her clone. She takes them and puts them on, "Thank you." They both say in unison casing each other to laugh.

I walk outside in time to see the two Daisies share a quick laugh. There's a crackle over my radio and I tune into Halsey trying to contact the radio Daisy had stolen. I smile as she keeps asking what's going on. I radio for a pick-up and a few moments later a Kodiak shuttle lands on the bridge that leads to the house. I motion for the Daisies to follow and I help Daisy 2 get onboard after she says her goodbyes to her family.

It takes a few minutes before we get to my ship. It's a Normandy SR2 class ship that I decided to use for this particular mission because of its simplistic layout. On our way up to the ship I spotted Halsey following us in a hornet, so I hit the 'afterburners' and quickly lost her. We head up to the med-bay and I laid Daisy 2 on a bed.

I walk to the counter and grab an injector, "Ok, we're going to start you out with an injection of medical nanites that will both scan you and repair what they can. If needed we may need to perform some surgery." I say giving her the injection.

The computer on the desk bings and a voice stars blaring through the speakers, "heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoy wowwowowowowowowoowwoow…" I quickly hit the mute button and swear under my breath.

"What was that?" Daisy 1 asks.

"Cortana." I say going through her AI code, removing any bits of rampant code and replacing them with Reaper code, "I'm trying to repair her, but its slow going, most of her was shed into the computers of a ship to make it so the Master Chief, John 117, could destroy it. All that was left were the shards left in his head. You should have seen her when I first got her. It was scary how bad of shape she was in. But she's getting better."

"How are you fixing an AI? Don't you get seven years tops out of them before they are too far gone?"

"Yes but here's what I'm doing. I followed Halsey's notes on how she created Cortana and I made a blank Version of her. I then took the shards of her that I had and inserted them into the AI. Everything was going great but then rampancy started to emerge from the shards. So now whenever some emerges I replace it with what's known as Reaper code. Its bits of the AI code of a really ancient race of sentient machines. Anyways now she's pretty much stable but there's more reaper code than Cortana."

"Is there any way to get a copy of the original Cortana?" Daisy 2 asks from the bed she's on.

I think for a moment and bring up the teleport computer.

I walk through the hijacked covenant ship towards the 'bridge'. When I get there everyone in the room turn towards me, baffled at how I could be on board. "Hello," I said acting friendly walking up the ramp to the command console.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" Cortana asks.

"Teleporter. But that's not important. What is important is what I'm here for." I say leaning my hands on the 'console', "I need you to make me a copy of yourself that I can use to help repair you," I say bringing up the Cortana on my ACG, "Right now there is more of the code I've been using to repair you with, but as you can see you're slowly but surely stabilizing." I explain, showing her the code.

"Where did you get this other code? It looks way more advanced than anything the UNSC has." Cortana says, clearly interested.

"From a race of ancient sentient machines."

"Colonel Nalaar? Never heard of ya." Sargent Major Johnson said.

I look down and see that I'm still wearing my disguise, "Oh, sorry bout that," I say as I turn it off.

"Hey I know you," the Master Chief says, "You were the one that brought Daisy back to Reach with her clone."

"Yeah, now if we can get back to the matter at hand, I need a copy of Cortana if I'm going to fix her."

Cortana makes a copy of herself and I start swapping parts of her with parts of the original. After a few minutes both seem to be functioning normally, but the original is looking pissed off, then I notice that I still have her on mute. "Oops. Hehe, sorry." I say taking her off mute.

"Thank you, now whatever you've been doing seems to be working. Heck, I could even go as far as saying that I feel better than I did when I was first brought online." She says.

"Good. Now then let's go run a few tests on you and make sure your functioning normally before I send you back to John." I say waving goodbye to everyone before teleporting back.

A few weeks later.

We're almost back to Reach 'I'd decided to take my time in returning' and Daisy 2 is back to full health. I'd even had the time to give her the same augmentations as the original but in a safer way. And just because I had wanted to, I made my original but now modified Cortana make another copy of herself and gave both Daisies the neural implants to carry the two copies after I had linked them into a sort of hive mind so when they go into battle in the future they could synchronize their attacks to be more effective.

When we land at the training facility Halsey is waiting there for us, looking not especially happy. After I give a brief explanation on what I had done 'as well as making it so she couldn't examine either the implants or the Cortana copies.' She leads us to a training area and instructs them to fight two of the people that are meant to train them.

It's a short fight that ends up with the two men on the ground, each with one or two cracked or broken bones. "Ok, I'm impressed." Halsey says as she walks off.

"I don't think anyone has ever gotten her to admit that she was impressed." CPO Mendez said, giving me a pat on the back, "Ok cadets, report to the barracks, oh and let's keep the whole clone thing to ourselves for now ok?"

I turn to the toe Daisies, "Well I'll see the two of you later," I say as they both give me a hug, 'remember their both basically 13' "We'll meet again when I need the both of you for an important mission."


	7. Chapter 65-Field of Daisies part 2

Many years later

The Covenant are all over the place. They nearly spot me several times, but thanks to my suits cloaking abilities I manage to avoid them. It's hard to imagine that this is the same planet where I had saved Daisy 2 several years ago. Everything is destroyed or burning.

I see them with a group of marines trying to figure a route to their extraction point, and how to secure it. They won't make it without my help. I slide down a hill and decloak as they all aim at me. Both Daisies are happy to see me, but we keep it professional for now, "What've we got?" I ask.

"A few dozen grunts, at least twenty jackals, and several Elites with fuel rod cannons." Daisy A says.

"We'd need a tank to even get close." Daisy B adds.

"Well then it's your lucky day." I say activating my digistruct module. M-44 Hammerhead, perfect.

I can tell that the marines like the Hammerhead. What's not to like? Great speed, awesome handling, self-guided missiles, and it can easily dodge incoming projectiles. Taking the extraction point was easy, though both Daisies were put out that it was their former home.

When the pelican picks us up I set the hammerheads to remote control and laugh as the marines use them to take out legions of covenant forces before they're destroyed.

When we reach the ship I wait for the right time before approaching the Daisies, "Well that was fun," I say, removing my armor for something more comfortable, "and on a good note this reunion will last a bit longer because I need your help."

"You did say we would meet again for a mission" D.A. said.

"What'll it include?" D.B. asked.

An hour later we are in a briefing room with the marines from the planet, "Some time ago a mission was launched to kill a prophet. One of the covenants highest ranking species. The mission was a success but a Spartan was lost when they received a blow to the head from a gravity hammer. Our mission is to intercept the Brute wielding it on his way to the location the Spartan and the ODSTs supporting them are. We shall also be transporting sniper rifles to them because O'Brien the man who is supposed to take the back-up shot if Spartan Cal-141 misses…"

"Unlikely." D.A. says.

"Cal was and is the best shot ever. She once hit a lime on top of a bottle from three miles away." D.B. added.

"The idiot almost fell off a waterfall and lost his rifle. We shall be taking him a replacement rifle." I say.

"Ha I bet Cal saved his ass." D.A. said giving D.B. a high five.

"We leave in twenty minutes. You are all to change into stealth armor and be ready for teleport in the main hanger in fifteen. Dismissed."

We teleport onto the planet without any hitches and begin to make our way to the group of ODSTs. It's slow going through the dense forest while trying to avoid patrols but we eventually meet up with Cal's squad. They immediately ask why we're here and I explain while D.B. hands O'Brien a new Rifle. A Black Widow X with a high caliber barrel, a barrel extension, a bipod, and an enhanced scope.

"Hm, I've had a lot of rifles but I've never seen one like this," he says looking it over, "How good is it."

"It has quite a few cool features to it. One of which is this." I say collapsing it to make it easier to carry.

"Nice." He says, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Also, the reason you've never seen one is because in this universe… it doesn't exist. The technology doesn't exist to even replicate it. So don't lose it because quite literally it's one of a kind. Now let's move, we don't have much time." I say heading towards the destination.

Cortez, the groups sergeant is talking to the Daisies, "So who are you two?"

"We're the Daisies," they say in unison, while the speakers in their helmets say, "and we are their Cortanas. We help them synchronize their attacks to the highest effectiveness."

"Hu, interesting. You friends or what?"

Again in unison they reply, "That's classified, but we can tell you that we aren't interested." they say.

"Damn that was so cold I just felt a chill." I say to Cal.

We reach the destination and while Cal and O'Brian set up the daisies get ready to ambush the Brute chieftain. They set up multiple gas mines and scale the walls, ready to pounce when the time is right.

"Damn this things scope is awesome. I swear I can count the teeth is this one Elites mouth. I wonder why his armor is different." O'Brian says.

"What do you mean different?" I ask.

"I mean it's different than all the others that I've seen," he pulls his head away from the scope and uses his computer to do a quick check, "huh he's an Arbiter. Cool." He looks at Cal, "Tell you what, I'll get the prophet, you get the Arbiter to get an added effect to destabilizing these pricks."

Cal looks at him for a moment and gives him a thumbs up.

Ten minutes later the prophet's shuttle lands and I hear the Daisies taking down the brute. I watch as O'Brian and Cal line up their shots and *BANG* *BANG* they both shoot and both shots find their marks. We waste no time getting in getting the hell out of there.

Ten hours later

We arrived safely aboard Destroyer DD-993. Cal heads to the room that had been assigned to her while the rest of us head to the mess hall. We take a table off to the side and talk while we eat.

"That wasn't a bad shot," I say taking a bite of steak, "you didn't even use any of the rifles auto correction devises."

"The what?" O'Brian asks.

"Oh the parts of the rifle that can make shooting twenty miles into a hurricane like shooting half a mile on a calm day at the range." I say.

O'Brian is dumb struck, "Why didn't you tell me about that?" he asks.

"I wanted to see just how good a shot you would be with it."

"Damn. Probably because of that, we may get more missions like this," Cortez says as some guy approaches our table.

"Mr. O'Brian sir, Cal would like to speak to you in their room." He says with a salute.

"Ugh, what now?"

O'Brian was standing outside Cal's corders wondering what 'he' could possibly want. He took a breath and knocked.

"Come in!" a woman's voice said.

Confused and embarrassed that he might be interrupting something he entered and looked around. The room was empty except for the bed, a dresser, and… an empty suit if Mjiolinir armor. He walked over to it and lifted the helmet. 'Shit this thing weighs a ton. How heavy is the rest of the armor?' he thought as he tried the helmet on. 'Wow ammo reader, weapon identifier, heath reader.'

"I wouldn't advise trying on the rest of the armor," The woman's voice said. O'Brian turned around to see a pale skinned woman with white hair standing in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a night gown, "Well unless you want to break every bone in your body like the last poor sap who wore the armor without the right augmentations." She said walking over, removing the helmet, "It's always interesting to walk around without the armor, everything just feels… different."

"What are you talking about, and where's Cal I thought he wanted to talk to me?" O'Brian said getting even more confused when the woman giggled.

"Listen to everything I just said and take a guess." The woman said putting the helmet on the floor.

It took a moment before he figured it out, "Wait, You're Cal?!"

"Yep. And I must say that your idea to kill the Arbiter as well as the prophet has caused more of a disruptance to this sector than we could have hoped. I've sent a request to Halsey to get you a promotion, and if you want the opportunity to join me on more missions. How's that sound?"

O'Brian was stunned and didn't quite register the first part of what she said, but his attention snapped back into focus when she mentioned a promotion, "Wait so even after all the crap I gave you on the planet, you still want to work with me?"

"Hey, we Spartans usually get treated funny because others are jealous that we're better than them. And at the time you were upset that I was outclassing you."

"Huh, you really think that was a good idea to kill two birds in one hunt?"

"I wouldn't be asking for a promotion to be thrown you way, or that you come here if it wasn't," Cal said with a smile as she sat on the bed and leaned on her elbow.

Again it took O'Brian a second before he realized what she meant, when he did he turned beet red for a moment but his embarrassment turned to annoyance when she giggled again.

The next morning

I see O'Brian's squad enter the mess hall. They seem curious about something, "Hey have you guys seen O'Brian?" Cortez asks.

"Nope, not since last night." I say sipping my Frappuccino.

Twenty minutes later O'Brian enters the mess hall with Cal right beside him in a standard uniform. Daisy A starts snickering and it takes me a moment to notice the limp in O'Brian's step. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud as he carefully sits down at the table next to Cal.

"Damn O'Brian who's your friend," Cortez asks eyeing Cal.

"Its Cal sir." He responds with a chuckle at his squads reaction, "Yeah I know, I had the same reaction." He said, pausing as he squirms in his, wincing slightly.

Dutch lets out a laugh, "What's wrong O'Brian? Do you not have what it takes to go toe to toe with a Spartan?"

Everyone starts laughing but surprisingly O'Brian keeps his cool, "No sir, I don't think any of us can." He says getting a smile from Cal.

"Hey don't let it get you guys down, We Spartans truly are better in every way." Cal says causing the laughter to escalate.

Four hours later the group of Marines, the Daisies, and I were ready to teleport out. We said our goodbyes and told Cal and the ODSTs to look us up in the future. We teleport back to the ship we were on before and I say my goodbyes as well as give the Daisies their own ACGs.

"And remember, when in doubt… call me." I say before teleporting back home.

I walk in the front door and am instantly greeted by my dogs. I tell my parents about my adventure and they tell me that they think it sounds cool and ask me about my next adventure, "I've been asked to assign a bodyguard to a little girl."

"Oh what's her name?" my mom asks.

"Weiss Schnee." I reply.


	8. Chapter 7- Aversion to Sorrow

I sit cloaked on a rafter of the old temple. I don't know what the name of the deity is but that's not important. What is important are the two people below me. Two people in love that are holding their own wedding ceremony, making their own vows. Nobody will see it as a legal marriage though. So I wait until they stop before I jump down.

They hear me land and look in shock as I decloak. He reaches for his sword before she stops him, knowing who I am. I had helped her save a man who had helped her many times in the past. "If you want, I can bring a priest to wed you properly." I say. They look at each other then look back to me and nod.

An hour later I send the priest of Mara back to Skyrim and watch as the young couple celebrate their wedding. 'Live it up you two. Your usual story isn't supposed to have this happy ending.' I think as I lean on the door frame.

She looks to me and 'by now I had removed my armor and was in an assassins creed outfit' notices how I'm deep in thought, "Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yeah just thinking on how to solve the problem of Neo Verona's geographical situation." I say referring to the magically flying continent upon which we reside.

"Yeah didn't you once say that the thing that keeps us flying will fail at some point?"

"Yeah but I may have an idea on how to fix both that problem and another one. But first I need a way to safely transport a few trillion tons… of…" I say trailing off, an idea forming in my head. I look at them, "I'll see you two later." I say as I teleport.

"Who was he Juliet?"

"That was David Quanito Quantear, Romeo."

I teleport into the chamber of Escalus. The giant magical tree that keeps Neo Verona in the sky. Ophelia the tree's caretaker is not happy to see me, "Who are you and why have you come here?" she asks in that polite tone of voice of hers.

I ignore her and move to the gazebo in front of the tree. I bring up a multi-menu and start selecting the items I need; a planet cracker class vessel 'as big as I can get', a stabilization field generator to stabilize the continent, and a star charge. The star charge is a group of six devices that implant themselves into any round object they're told to. When activated the fire a beam into the object and when all six combine into one point it causes an explosion that destroys the object.

As I work on finding the best points to attach the gravity tethers I place the charge points, "When I tell you to, I need you to tell Escalus to stop holding Neo Verona up so that I can use the ship to lower us down." I say Ophelia.

She gives an 'ARE YOU CRAZY!' look so I show her a video of a planet cracker 'pulling the cork' on a planet. "That was a dead world, and mostly useless rock. This ship can hold Neo Verona, trust me."

She sighs as walks over to the tree. As they talk I work on placing the field generator.

An hour later everything is ready. I hit the go button and the field generator places a 'shield' around everything to keep the continent from falling apart, and the planet cracker activates the tethers. The trip takes about two hours but we land safely. I breathe a sigh of relief and start to pack up when there's a loud groaning from the tree and it opens up in front of me to reveal a small tunnel to a room with an eerie green light.

I reactivate my armor and move to the entrance, "He has something for you." Ophelia says.

I step inside and make my way towards the center of the tree, and am stunned by what I find. There were originally two trees keeping Neo Verona in the sky, but when the other one died Escalus needed to work twice as hard to keep it suspended. It also had to feel the pain of the land as the people used it for farming and what not. So a deal or something was struck 'I never really got this part' where the De Capulet's would offer woman to suffer for the tree for all eternity every fifteen to twenty years.

But from what I was looking at, at the moment it looked like they were all here, as young as they were when they were offered. I did a scan of their mental wellbeing and cringed. They were all clinically insane. 'Not surprising,' I think as I look for a way to release them without killing them. It takes me about an hour but I finally manage to disconnect them from the tree.

As I disconnect the last one I feel the tree as it goes to sleep. I send all the women to the psychiatric center of my base and was about to leave when the doors to the chamber open and lord Montague storms in. When he spots me he foolishly draws his sword and attacks. Unfortunately of him I trained under cover as a dark elf at Mele-Magthere, the warriors' school in Tier Breche, in the city of Menzobberranzan. His first strike is wild and I easily dodge and counter with a stab to the heart.

As he falls I take his crown and leave him to Ophelia to deal with.

As Romeo and his new wife Juliet return to the small abandoned village they found I greeted them at the door to the house they had decided to live in, "Lord Montague is dead. Neo Verona is safe and I guess that leaves the two of you as its rightful rulers." I say as they approach.

One year later

It's the coronation day. Both Romeo and Juliet are to be crowned today. Juliet being the rightful ruler is being crowned Queen while Romeo will just be king in title. It's quite the ceremony with one heck of a ball afterwards.

They had had a more official wedding a few months after Montagues death and that had been an event that will no doubt be talked about for years to come.

As Juliet left the party to get some air she spotted me sitting on the railing of the small balcony outside the ball room, "You know, I could make you the captain of the new guard." She said stepping up beside me.

"I appreciate the offer but I have many other stories that need a new and better ending. But I shall leave one of my men to take the position. He will make sure that they don't follow false accusations like the last guards did. When I am able to help rehabilitate the De Capulets that had been offered to Escalas I shall send them here." I look at her, "see you around," I say as I slide from the railing and teleport to my living room.

I let out a contented sigh and plop down onto my chair. I remote the TV on and pick up my Xbox controller.


	9. Chapter 18-Saving the Match Girl

Quantear Prime

It's cold, but I ignore the snow that seems hell bent on covering the streets of the city as I search. It's New Year's Eve and around nine in the evening, 'Her time is running short.'

As I walk into a shopping district I hear something. The sound of a match lighting. I jog in the direction of the noise and see her. She's probably no older than ten and she's using the matches that she should be selling to keep warm.

She turns towards me as I approach, her hand shoots to her small basket only to pull out a single match. She holds it towards me with an expectant look on her face.

I take it and look at it, I look back at her, she has no shoes and her feet are red from the cold. I have boots around my shoes to keep my feet warm, I take them off and zip them around her feet before unzipping my coat, picking her up and hold her as I make my way to the closest inn.

As I carry her I can tell that she is surprised by my actions but not completely unhappy as she tries to wrap as much of my coat around herself.

One of the things I love about winter is when it's night out with just enough light to illuminate the falling snow while there is no noise to interrupt my thoughts.

As we continue to walk I start to silently sing Amazing Grace, "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch, like me," She joins in, "I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see. The Lord hath promised good to me, his word my hope secures, he will my shield and portion be, as long as life endures. When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise, than when we first begun."

As we sing I spot an inn and start making my way towards it. As I enter all eyes turn towards me. I spot what must be the inn keepers wife, "Can you make up a big bowl of hot chicken soup please?" I ask. As she bustles of into the kitchen the actual inn keeper approaches me, "Have any rooms with a private bath? This girl was wearing what you see and appears to have been outside all day so a hot bath would be best for her."

We head up to an attic room and as he starts on the bath I use a digistruct module to change Match girl into a one piece swim suit. As the man finishes the bath his wife enters the room as I begin to lower the girl into the water, having to physically hold her in the water as her body adjusts to the warmth of the water.

Once she calms down the inn keeper's wife has her husband and I leave as she slowly feeds the girl.

So now I begin to actually look around the room, it's obviously an attic room with a sloping ceiling and visible rafters but has boards secured to the ceiling implying that it's insolated. There are five windows, two in the side walls and one behind the queen size bed. I sigh at the bed and digistruct a mattress on the floor as well as several sheets.

"Is that some kind of futuristic magic or something?" the man asks.

"Purely future technology sir, not magic," I say as I also digistruct some flannel pajamas for match girl.

The door slightly opens and the inn keeper's wife pokes her head out, "Do you have some pajamas for this girl?" she asks. I hand her the pajamas and she goes back into the bathroom.

When they both leave the bathroom I'm sitting at the small desk sitting in front of one of the windows with a stack of paper work, "Just tuck her into the bed. I'm going to be busy with this for a while," I say pointing to the main bed and not the one that I digistructed.

As I fill out the paperwork I hear the girl instantly fall asleep. Meanwhile outside the snow continues to fall. As I hear a bell tower chime that it's ten thirty, I look over at match girl, 'She was supposed to die seven minutes from now,' I think as I return to my work.

I'm almost done as a bell tower chimes that it's midnight. I sigh and put my pen down and begin to flex my fingers. I look down at the current line. Name of child _. I spend a few moments to think of an appropriate name since all she's known by is match girl, then I get an idea.

I quickly research names that mean rescued, since I rescued her, then names that mean little flame, since matches give off a little flame. Andromeda Enya Quantear. It's a mix of Greek and Irish but I like it so I fill in the line and pause as I'm interrupted by a yawn.

I look at my watch, twelve forty five. I put the pen down then walk over to my mattress and instantly fall asleep.

As I wake up I look at my watch, eight forty-seven. I sigh as I get up and head to the bathroom. After I finish bathing and getting dressed I exit the bathroom and find match girl looking at the papers on the desk, "Can you read those?" I ask, startling her.

"Slightly," she says.

I walk over and sit in the chair. I pick up my pen and hand it to her, "I need you to sign these in a few places."

She looks at them, "What are they?"

"Adoption papers."

To say that she looked stunned would be an understatement. She rushes to write her name down but I stop her, "I had to give you a new name," I say picking up a slip of paper, "Write this where I tell you to."

Five minutes later she's signed everything and is looking pretty happy with her new name, "Ok, I'm going downstairs to get you some porridge." As I leave she gets back onto the bed and snuggles down under the covers.

The Inn Keeper's wife had been expecting me and had already made some up so after she poured me a bowl I head back upstairs. As I approach the door I hear soft crying noises. As I open the door Match girl looks at me. I put the porridge on the table then sit next to her on the bed. She snuggles close to me as I put my arm around her shoulders, "It's ok now, you can let go."

And for the next several minutes she cries tears of joy while I just hold her close and just let her. By the time she's done her porridge has gone cold and her eyes are red and puffy. I set her at the table, reheat her porridge, and then set out a dress with thigh high cotton stockings, some underwear, boots, and a jacket.

As she finishes eating she takes a bath then gets dressed in her outfit as I check out at the front desk. The owner tries to say that the room is free seeing as I saved Match girl's life but I wave it off as I hand him ten times the normal fee that the room would cost, "You helped me save her, take this and next time you see someone in need, show them the same kindness."

He nods as Match girl walks up next to me, "Why a dress?" she asks.

"Because when we get home we'll be going to church," I say as I take her hand and walk out the door. It takes about five minutes to find an area secluded enough for the teleport home. As we walk inside I see my mom talking to my sister while her boyfriend is talking to my dad. My brother who is visiting with his wife are at the kitchen table, and my dogs are trying to decide whether or not Match girl is a friend.

All eyes turn from me to her as everyone notices her, "Hey, so you're all probably wondering who this is. There is a story by Hans Christian Andersen called Little Match Girl."

After I explain who she is why she's here and that I had adopted her, my mom and sister start asking her things about herself and I go to the spare bedroom. I start by clearing out everything and storing it on my ACG. Then I start filling it with new things, a twin bed, a desk, a dresser full of socks underwear and pants, I fill the closet with dresses and shirts, then I put a full length mirror in the corner next to a second desk with a large mirror and the drawer's full make-up, bows and stage jewelry. Then to top it all off I put up a few posters of Disney princesses.

As I look around I nod to myself at a job well done then go back into the living room where everyone is getting ready for the Christmas Eve service at our church.

As we head out to the cars Andromeda tugs on my sleeve, "How did we go from New Year's day to Christmas Eve?"

"Because that's what it was when I left to get you. Think of this as a second chance at Christmas," I say with a smile.

As always the Christmas Eve service was amazing. Great song service, an awesome message, and afterwards we came outside to see that it had started snowing. As we head home I could tell that Andromeda was tired so as we pulled into the driveway I carried her to her new room then helped her redress into her flannel pajamas.

As I began to tuck her into bed she gently grabs my arm, "Thanks again for all of this."

I lean down and kiss her cheek, "No need to thank me. I live to help people, and you needed someone to take care of you. Now after tomorrow I'm going to have a friend of mine home school you so that next year you'll be able to join an actual school."

"Must I?"

"Yes you must. Now, goodnight," and with that I shut off her light then close the door."

As I head back into the living room I see my mom sitting on the couch watching an old Christmas movie, it looked like 'White Christmas'. I sit next to her on the couch and start looking at toys to get Andromeda, "Whatch'ya looking at?" My mom asks during a commercial.

"Gifts," I say, looking at a large teddy bear.

"You think she'll even want more than all that you've done for her?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I know that Martin said Weiss was always happy to just have him around during the holidays but never objected to him buying her something."

"Well get her a pretty necklace or a charm bracelet like he did for Weiss."

I look at her out of the corner of my eye and smile, "Ok, but I'll still get her a few toys so she'll have something to play with."

An hour later the tree was surrounded with gifts and I was sitting at my computer using a few hacking programs to enter all of Andromeda's information into the correct servers. Considering that in my travels I've found tech that can hack the pentagon in under a minute these took less than a second.

Once I was done I slid into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Andromeda was shocked to see all of the gifts under the tree, but after the shock wore off it was replaced with excitement.

I just watch from the corner as she excitedly, but carefully, opens each gift. Handling them as if they were made of glass.

My mom laughs and comments on how I do the same thing.

"That's just because I don't want to make a mess," I say in defense as Andromeda pulls out a small circlet made of silver and sapphires. I just watch, enjoying the light in her eyes brighten as she set's it around her head and reaches for another box.

My sister looks over at me, "Didn't you once comment on how the game Skyrim had its own little match girl?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm surprised she isn't here too."

Andromeda looks over at me, "I wouldn't mind having a sister."

I smile as I open up a viewing portal overlooking a house I have in a Skyrim sub-universe. After a moment two little girls emerge, "They're in Skyrim if you ever want to visit them. There just wasn't enough room here."

"Why do you stay here anyways if you can go all of the places that you do?" My sister asks.

"Well if I left then who would clean the kitchen?" I ask. Everyone laughs as I grab a bottle of sparkling cider.

Around ten o'clock there was one last gift under the tree and it's the one I had been waiting for. I had decided to get her a pet like gift and I had found it in a game I watched let's playoff.

As she removed the wrapping she looked at the almost unexciting looking box before opening it, and staring at the little person inside.

"She's what's known as a Hako Girl. Hako is Japanese for box. What she is, is she's like a pet that is a little person. Take care of her, feed her, show her affection, and she'll love you forever," I say. Originally Hako girls lasted about a week but this one is different and will last as long as Andromeda took care of her.

"Don't worry, I'll take the best of care of her."


End file.
